onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bartolomeo
Bartolomeo's silhouette? Alright, well compare the two shoulder pieces. They are the same. It is most likely him. Blackmask8 (talk) 18:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I have and I agree that they match and it's probably him. But until it has been confirmed in the manga, or an admin says it's ok to put it in his page, it is speculation and must not be put in his page. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How do we get an admin to look? It probably will not be confirmed for a long time. -- Blackmask8 Dont worry im sure the manga will confirm this shortly. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) And until that happens, this bit of wishful thinking stays off. 02:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Appearance isn't a shadowed figure, same as Kaido hasn't appeared yet, but still shadowed. Kaido is different as he wasn't in the actual story, just as an illustrated thought Garp was having. Bartolomeo actually appeared in reality. We did the same thing for Kanjuro and Momonosuke and other shadowed characters. 14:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is it locked already so why :( I checked the edit history and I didn't see any screw ups at all, I just wanted to contribute a bit to his appearance and it was already locked FirePit (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) because dp does that and I asked why :S FirePit (talk) 19:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) 'cause a guy that put in the bounty several times after the spoilers come out and before the chapter. 19:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) hmm I see but now the chapters are out so there's not much that can be assumed, can it be unlocked? x.x FirePit (talk) 19:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlock it. Warn the people who keep edit warring, and if they continue give them a ban. 00:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Name His name has changed in the manga to Baltoromeo.. #Sign your posts. #Add headings. #Use another manga site. 14:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i said it earlier and the name of his crew should be like in the manga. Gunner 29 (talk) 14:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No it hasn't. And we're in a stalemate on the crew name, so wait it out. 16:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/706/5 http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/707/15 the name has changed in two chapters.Gunner 29 (talk) 21:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) No, that's just a shit translation. I don't know how Mangapanda managed to get it wrong when it's clearly spelled "Bartolomeo" on the B-Block double-page spread in the same chapter. 21:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Alpha also has both spellings. 20:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) After 706? Because before that you obviously couldn't know the correct spelling. Anyway, the raw says "Bartolomeo", so that's that. 21:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Crossed fingers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossing_fingers#cite_ref-4 I don't know what crossing fingers means in Japan but where I come from you usually do it to protect yourself from bad luck or an insult. I think that crossing his fingers has to do with the fact that the barriers protect him and not with mockery like it says in the trivia. Also maybe it's a prerequisite for his devil fruit to work just like Robin's fruit requires her crossing her hands? He kept both sets of fingers crossed during the whole duration of Elizabello's attack. IDoVooDoo (talk) 14:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) This series is from Japan, so the western implications of finger crossing does not apply here. 15:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Bartolomeo only has to cross his fingers on one hand for his ability to work. The reason I'm saying this is because of what happend in chapter 708. When Hack tried to attack Bartolomeo from behind, his own hand got crushed, presumably by Bartolomeo´s Bari Bari no Mi ability. However, at that time, Bartolomeo was still peeing. For which he should need at least hand to hold his penis (if he didn't, that would just make a mess). So that probaly means that he only needs one hand with crossed fingers for his barriers. Anti-Jester (talk) 16:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) We don't even know if he has to cross his fingers to make his barriers, just that he crossed them at some point. It's nothing more than a taunt until we learn more. 19:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Turns out I was right about the fact it's a prerequisite, read the newest chapter, the page where he crushes the gladiator. Also the thing about the manga being Japanese and having no western influenses is dead wrong, the whole character of Franky is based on "western implications". IDoVooDoo (talk) 11:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, good call. Add it if you haven't already. 14:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The Missing Tattoo I was rereading the past few chapters and noticed something with Bartolomeo picture in the chapter 706. Don't we need add this information to Bart's trivia section? Here is the raw image of Bartolomeo that is missing the two lines tattoo on the right side. http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/OPchpt706pg12Bartolomeo_zps1f39f15a.jpg 23:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Zori seems trivia worthy to me, go ahead and add it-- 23:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Such a close up shot like that will probably be corrected once the volume comes out. 00:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC)